


Link x Reader- Pervert!

by Hyrule_Historia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_Historia/pseuds/Hyrule_Historia
Summary: A small one-shot, a short, cringey and cute. Goes for any timeline/game, enjoy!





	

  
  
          "Link!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, your face a shade of bright red, and your (e/c) eyes focusing on the thing in your hands. Quickly, Link ran up the stairs and into the room you were located in, only to realized that he had been caught red handed. The object you both had your attention on was the lacey panties that just-so-happened to be yours,  _and to be in Links drawer._ "I swear I don't know how that got in there!" Was the first lie that Link could spew out.  
  
        Both of your faces were tomatoes, Your face more than Links. "Oh don't lie to me Mr.hero-of-Hyrule!" You retorted, feeling deeply embarressed that you were holding your panties out in front of the teen. Link tried to utter a response, but nothing came out. Your (e/c) eyes pierced into his, an awkward silence in the air. "I-if I ever s-see anything p-personal of mine in your stuff, th-there will be um... Consequences!" You stuttered out, trying to hide your garmet and rush out of the room. Your entire face was warm, your legs shaking. Out of anybody to have something  _personal_ of yours, it happened to be your biggest crush, Link. Wait, how did he even get into your room? How did he even get your underwear!?  
  
  
        For Link, it was  _extremely_ embarrassing, but it wasn't truly anything to worry about over the loss of having your panties taken from him, _**he does have plenty more of them.**_  


End file.
